


Hot Chocolate

by Forgotmypiano



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen, Leo is trying to be a good brother, aroace mikey, gay leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotmypiano/pseuds/Forgotmypiano
Summary: For the ROTTMNT pride week, Mikey coming out as aroace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Hot Chocolate

One could blame the water dripping from the pipes, Splinter's snores or his own insomnia. 

In one way or another, Leo was awake. 

It happened since he was a child and there was no solution, only the good and old hot cocoa and television until sleep hit again. It usually didn't. 

Leo sighed. 

He made his way to the kitchen, looking for his own personalized mug  _ (world's best Leo)  _ as silent as possible. The only thing worse than a night of insomnia is a night of insomnia where Donnie is accidentally awakened. 

He found the lights turned on. 

_ I didn't turn them on,  _ was the first thing that crossed his mind.

"Anyone here?" He asked, with no answer. It took him a full minute to notice Mikey’s shell leaning against the wall, in silence. 

He beated the shell lightly.

“Knock knock”

“Who… who is there?”

He raised an imaginary mug and smiled. 

“World’s best Leo”

There was a pause.

“I don’t want world’s best Leo now”

Leo’s smile disappeared. He tried again.

“How about just Leo?”

The shell shook a little before answering.

“I don’t want anybody. I wanna be alone.”

“Not even Raph?” 

“... Maybe Raph.”

Leo let some air out. Raph was better during those times. Comforting people,  _ not _ doing jokes. 

Still, Leo felt like it was a Leo situation. Something he could help in a way no one else could (even if for him, most situations  _ were  _ a Leo situation).

“I will call Raph, then,” he said, “but before I do that, can I make you hot chocolate?”

There was a suspicious silence. 

“You gonna make me hot chocolate?”

“I mean, if you want to.”

“I do. But then you call Raph.”   
“You’re the boss, buddy.”

He put two mugs with chocolate milk in the microwave and waited for some time. His mind was working fast. What could possibly be going on with Mikey? He had a fight with someone, maybe?

Mikey slowly got his head out of the shell to prove to himself there was a cup of actual hot chocolate. Point proved, he freed his arms and hold the mug slowly.

They drank in silence. A suffocating silence that made Leo want to scream.

"Leo?" Mikey asked in the end, and Leo got to breath again. 

"Yeah?"

"Are you… are you going to have a boyfriend soon?"

He tried not to let hot chocolate get away from his nose. 

So  _ that  _ was the issue.

"I don't know, Mikey. Why?"

"I…. Don't think I want a girlfriend."

So it  _ was  _ a Leo situation. 

"Hey, that's okay, man. I don't want one either."

"But I…i…" he closed his eyes, "can you call Raph?"

Leo let his gaze fall on the floor. Looked like he wasn't gonna be trusted this time. 

"Will call him, wait a sec." 

He would have gotten up quickly and let the issue die, if Mikey hadn't hold his hand. 

"Wait."

Leo sat up again. 

"Leo, I…. I don't want a boyfriend either."

"So… you want someone who's not a boy nor a girl?"

"No!"

He blink twice, trying to dissipate the tears.

"I don't want anybody," he said, staring at the floor. 

"Leo," he continued, in a whisper, "I think I'm broken."    
  



End file.
